


chlorine

by Anonymous



Category: mcyt
Genre: Claustrophobia, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, yeah schlatt's kind of a dick in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: wilbur and phil get locked in a small room. it's not as fun as it sounds.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84
Collections: Anonymous





	chlorine

phil struggled in george's grasp as he looked behind him to see quackity hesitantly following behind the two of them, carrying wilbur. if he was being honest, he forgot how the two of them got in this situation. and then he saw schlatt standing at the end of the hallway that lead into an open room.

_that fucker. that fucking no-good 'president'._

_he remembers the speech clearly now._

_"i'm so glad you all could make it to this meeting in our LOVELY manberg! i brought you all here to give a.. SPECIAL announcement."_

_quackity and george quickly ushered him and wilbur from behind the stage, holding them by the shoulders seeing as schlatt had handcuffed the two of them hours prior._

_"now you may be thinking, schlatt, what's happening here?"_

_he spared a glance over to the two of them. phil glared back at the ram hybrid._

_"well, i caught wilbur soot sneaking on OUR land! and along with that, he was planning to overthrow us with his dad! can you believe it? your president reduced into a crying mess for his father!"_

_no laughter was returned from the crowd. phil noted that they must also hate schlatt._

he didn't even realize they reached the room until he was shoved in, wilbur shoved into the room as well into phil's arms. he immediately got out of the grasp, trying to run at the door as schlatt shoved him back.

"we'll check on you two in a day. don't try anything!" schlatt called out as his laughter slowly died out the further away he got from the two. a cramped space that appeared to be the size of, what, a janitor's closet with only one mattress on the floor. _fuck._

wilbur slammed his fist on the door and shouted. 

"you fucking ASSHOLE! LET US OUT!" 

no response. the blonde put his hand on the taller's shoulder.

"wil, shouting won't do us any good."

he visibly tensed up before relaxing his shoulders, looking back at phil with an apologetic look in his eyes. 

"sorry, sorry." 

phil just nodded, deciding to examine the room a bit more. the tiny space had only a small very closed off window that would be physically impossible to climb through and a bunch of shelves that took up most of the space.

he snapped out of his zoned out state when he saw wilbur start shaking, arm propped on the door. 

"what's up..?" the blonde asked, but he didn't get a response, wilbur's body only shaking more. 

"wil?"

"something- something's wrong, phil-" he quietly spoke, voice shaking as his arm fell to his side and he slid to the ground, hyperventilating. 

"hey-" _this is bad, this is super bad phil._ "calm down, calm down." he calmly said, kneeling down and nudging the musicians shoulder in a motion for him to turn around. to his relief, he did.

"i want out- please, please phil, it's- it's so hard to breathe, i'm- i'm scared-" he sobbed out, closing his eyes and wildly shaking his head, hands flying up to harshly grip his hair. 

"wil-"

"i can't do this, PLEASE phil-" 

" _wilbur. calm."_ his voice was stern, and he wishes he could take it back the way his son flinched away from him at that tone of voice. _maybe snapping at your son who can barely breathe wasn't the best idea, phil._ but there was no time to dwell on that. he needs to take care of the musician.

the curly haired man looked like he was ready to pass out on the floor in not even a few minutes. hands shaking, eyes barely open, unfocused, staring right through his father. and that's when it clicked.

_he's claustrophobic._

"hey, hey, please. you can breathe." the shorter calmly said, gently grabbing one of the tallers hands and coaxing it out of his hair, placing it on his chest.

"breathe with me, okay?" 

he got a shaky nod in reply. phil inhaled, waiting for wilbur to follow. a shaky breath in.

and he exhaled, with the other barely able to do it. he kept taking slow breaths in, waiting for wilbur to follow along. _in, 1, 2, 3, 4, out 4, 3, 2, 1._

the other tightened his grip in his hair using his hand that wasn't on the shorters chest before he shook his head.

"focus, son." he insisted. "look at me."

it took a few minutes, but he sighed in relief when the other was breathing normally.

"we'll get out of here." he gently said, putting his hand on the others knee. 

"now step back, i have a plan."

his son shakily got up and nodded, going to the back wall as phil took out a potion. 

"didn't think i'd be using this one today.." he noted to himself, shaking the drink gently before taking off the cap and drinking it to a point where the effects began.

luckily the strength potion was all he needed, because before he knew it, he elbow slammed into the door and it collapsed onto the ground, leaving an easy escape for the two of them. he immediately grabbed wilbur and shoved him out before exiting the room himself.

"...jesus." was the only thing the brown-haired man said, voice still wavering just a bit.

"jesus? that's what i should be saying to you! i'm so glad you're okay, please, tell me if you ever have any fears like that, you- you don't deserve that." phil said, tears welling up in his own eyes as he pulled his son into a hug. 

wilbur hugged back with a sigh.

"i'm sorry phil."

"it's alright. i swear."

they stood like that for a few minutes, before phil piped up.

"now, let's show that schlatt guy who he really messed with."


End file.
